Perfect Weapon
by vialesana
Summary: Impian Madara untuk menaklukkan dunia Shinobi tak mampu dibendungnya lebih lama. Di tengah persiapan menuju Perang Dunia Shinobi, ia berencana melakukan hal licik secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan rencananya, benar-benar menimbulkan masalah cukup besar. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Canon, no romance, no yaoi, etc.  
><strong>Multi-chapter:<strong> Chapter 1

.

**Perfect Weapon**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

"Uwaaaahh!"

Beberapa Shinobi Suna terjerembab bersimbah darah dengan sekali tebasan yang dilancarkan pemuda berambut _raven_. Ia mengalahkan hampir lima puluh Shinobi, namun tak sedikitpun luka diterimanya. Keadaannya masih bersih sejak ia tiba di Sunagakure.

Di kejauhan, pemuda itu tersenyum licik. Matanya memancarkan cahaya merah Sharingan, pedang Kusanagi yang dipegangnya terpancar kilatan Chidori, tubuh yang terbalut jubah hitam bercorak awan merah menandakan bahwa ia telah menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Kini ia adalah buronan internasional, yang pernah muncul dalam pertemuan kelima Kage negara besar untuk membunuh Danzo.

Pemuda itu datang seorang diri, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mudah dikalahkan. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya tak sebanding dengan sekelompok Jounin. Para Kage pun belum tentu di atas kekuatannya. Pemuda itu mampu menggunakan teknik ilusi Sharingan, ia juga merupakan bagian dari Akatsuki, dan sudah pasti ia sangat sulit ditaklukkan.

"Di mana Gaara?" tanyanya dingin. Ia mengangkat sambil mencekik leher Jounin yang tampak sekarat dengan satu tangan. Jounin itu mengerang memejamkan mata, cengkeraman di leher membuat jalur napasnya terhenti.

"K-k-k-k... Kazekage-sama..." Jounin itu berbicara dengan lidah sedikit menjulur keluar. Wajahnya memerah, ia nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu berdecak, ia mengarahkan sisi tajam Kusanagi ke samping kepala Jounin itu. "Cepat jawab atau benda ini akan memotong kepalamu," ujarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Jounin itu mengernyit menahan sakit, ia bersusah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak mau menjawab juga, ya?" pemuda _raven_ itu mengayunkan Kusanagi-nya, hendak mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke kepala Jounin.

**SRAK!**

Pemuda itu membelalak, sebuah benda menahan gerakan pedangnya, melindungi kepala Jounin dari hantaman. Pemuda _raven_ itu segera melepas Jounin dan menjauh ketika benda tersebut menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Jounin itu terbatuk-batuk, sementara Shinobi Suna lainnya datang dan memapah Jounin yang sekarat itu ke tempat aman.

'_Pasir? Jangan-jangan ..._' pemuda _raven_ itu menoleh, mendapatkan sosok yang sedari tadi dicari-cari olehnya. Pemuda _raven_ itu mendengus memperlihatkan senyuman, kedua matanya masih memancarkan cahaya merah Sharingan.

"K-kazekage-sama!" panggil seorang Jounin pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri seraya melipat kedua lengan di dada dengan wajah tenang. Pemimpin itu tiba bersama pria berwajah Kabuki.

Pemimpin Suna itu menatap tajam ke pemuda _raven_. "Uchiha Sasuke..." ia menyebut nama lawannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Menjelaskan alasanku hanya akan membuang waktu," Sasuke menjawab, lalu mengarahkan mata pedang Kusanagi pada pemimpin muda itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman. "Gaara, lebih baik kau menyerah sebelum aku menjatuhkanmu."

Gaara tak menyahut, ia hanya diam memberikan tatapan dingin.

"Gaara, kita tak boleh lengah. Dia memiliki Sharingan, dan itu sangat berbahaya." Kankurou, pria berwajah Kabuki itu mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Gaara tak lama mengayunkan kedua lengannya ke depan, ia mulai melancarkan serangan menggunakan pasirnya.

Sasuke melompat, menghindari pasir yang menyerangnya. Ia membentuk _zig-zag_, berlari menuju tempat di mana Gaara berdiri. Sasuke cepat-cepat menggerakkan Kusanagi-nya, namun pasir Gaara sigap menahannya. "Rupanya kekuatanmu masih seperti dulu, Sabaku no Gaara," ujar Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Uchiha, ini bukan tempat yang menguntungkan bagimu!" Kankurou menerbangkan salah satu Kugutsu Sasori , jemari-jemarinya lihai mengontrol bonekanya menggunakan Chakra berwarna biru.

Kankurou dan Gaara melawan Sasuke bersama-sama. Pemuda _raven_ itu menjauh sambil sesekali mengelak dari serangan Suna. Beberapa Shinobi pun kembali berjatuhan akibat tebasan Kusanagi Sasuke yang teralir Chidori.

Gaara memerhatikan seksama pemuda _raven_ itu. Ia tahu siapa Sasuke. Ia adalah Shinobi yang terlahir dari klan Uchiha, klan yang dikenal sebagai klan mengerikan oleh desa Konoha karena kekuatannya. Tidak hanya itu, kebanyakan di antara mereka termasuk orang-orang jenius. Klan Uchiha mampu menguasai berbagai jutsu sekaligus. Itu artinya, Gaara tak boleh meremehkan Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan Susanoo di pertemuan lima Kage. Jurus menakutkan itu pasti akan menghabiskan nyawanya dalam sekejap sekalipun ia Kazekage.

Gaara tak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan Sasuke ke desanya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba masuk lalu membunuh sekaligus menghancurkan bangunan di Sunagakure. Gaara tak tahu apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Gaara, biar aku yang maju. Kau mundurlah!" Kankurou berujar, berlari meninggalkan adik bungsunya. Ia mengarahkan Kugutsu-nya, tapi serangan bonekanya mudah terbaca oleh pemuda _raven_ itu. "Jangan sombong, Uchiha!" Kankurou kemudian mengeluarkan jarum-jarum beracun dari Kugutsu miliknya.

Sasuke melompat, sesekali ia menangkis jarum-jarum tersebut dengan pedang. Detik berikutnya, ia pun menggembungkan pipinya dan menyemburkan api besar melalui mulut. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kankurou mendecih. Ia segera meraih gulungan di belakang tubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan Sanshouou, Kugutsu berbentuk salamander raksasa. Kankurou membungkuk, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Kugutsu itu untuk berlindung.

"Kankurou-sama!" teriak salah seorang Shinobi.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sahut Kankurou. Ia berdiri tegap, menerjang Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Pria berwajah Kabuki itu mengendalikan Kugutsu dengan lihai. Ia menyerang pemuda Uchiha itu bersama Jounin dan pasir Gaara.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kankurou! Mundurlah! Sasuke bukan lawanmu!" teriak Gaara.

Kankurou menyeringai. "Tenanglah, aku juga tak mudah dikalahkan olehnya!"

'_Tch! Kalau begini tak akan selesai!_' Sasuke membatin. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, lalu kembali menyemburkan api. "Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Uwaaahh!" beberapa Jounin terkapar karena semburan bola api Sasuke, sementara Jounin lain mulai menjaga jarak. Hampir setengah pasukan Shinobi Suna mati di tangan pemuda _raven_ itu, namun tubuhnya belum tampak babak belur akibat pertarungan.

"Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa mengeluarkan api?" Kankurou mengayunkan lengannya, mulut Kugutsu salamander miliknya tak lama terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan api yang tak kalah besar dari api Sasuke. "Terima ini, Uchiha!"

Sasuke lebih dulu melompat sebelum api tersebut mendekat. Ia mendarat, menekuk kedua kakinya untuk meredam lompatan. Dalam hitungan detik, mata Sasuke terpejam sejenak, lalu terbuka lagi. Ia mengubah pupil matanya menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan yang tampak seperti bintang.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Kankurou membelalak. Pria berwajah Kabuki itu kemudian menjerit sekeras-kerasnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam menerima Genjutsu. Tubuhnya terjerembab lemas di tanah, Kankurou tak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Kankurou-sama!"

"Kankurou!" Gaara membeliak, menatap sang kakak tergeletak di kejauhan.

"Guh!" Sasuke membungkuk menutup sebelah sisi wajahnya. Tsukuyomi ternyata memberikan efek buruk terhadap tubuhnya. Hanya satu kali pakai, jurus itu sudah menyebabkan tubuh Sasuke terasa sakit.

'_Jadi begitu? Jurus ilusi tadi berdampak negatif bagi tubuhnya?_' batin Gaara.

"Bawa Kankurou pergi dari sini! Dia harus segera mendapat pertolongan Ninja Medis!" Gaara memerintah.

"Baik, Kazekage-sama!" sahut para Jounin serentak.

Pemimpin muda itu mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke depan, melancarkan serangan balasan. Pasir itu bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakan tangan tuannya, terus menyerang Sasuke tiada henti. Pasir Gaara mengejar Sasuke, seolah benda itu tak mau membiarkan lawannya lepas. Shinobi Suna lain pun turut membantu pemimpin mereka bertarung.

'_Tikus-tikus Suna ini benar-benar menganggu pertarunganku dengan Gaara.'_ Sasuke menggigit salah satu ibu jarinya hingga mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Tangannya membentuk beberapa segel, lalu meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di tanah. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

**BUM!**

Sasuke melayang, berdiri di atas Kuchiyose burung elang raksasa. Ia terbang semakin tinggi di langit meninggalkan Shinobi dan Gaara di bawahnya. Para Jounin yang sejak tadi menyerangnya pun berhenti. Jarak antara mereka dan Sasuke terlalu tinggi.

Gaara berlutut, mengumpulkan pasir hingga terbentuk awan. Pasir itu mengangkat tubuh Gaara, membawanya terbang ke langit.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, menatap Gaara yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. _'Bagus, dia mengikutiku,' _batin Sasuke.

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Gaara, melipat tangan di dada.

Pemuda _raven_ itu tertawa kecil. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Kazekage muda itu memicingkan mata. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengumpulkan pasirnya dan membentuk sebuah kurungan bundar raksasa di belakang Sasuke. "Sabaku Rou!" teriak Gaara.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menengadah, menyadari pasir berukuran besar yang hendak mengurungnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. '_Celaka!_' Ia pun cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dengan Kuchiyose-nya. Sasuke terbang lebih tinggi agar bisa menghindar, namun pasir yang membentuk kurungan itu kembali mengejarnya.

"Pasir ini sangat merepotkan," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke pemuda berambut merah darah. "Jika terus begini, Chakra-ku tak akan cukup. Aku harus menyelesaikannya." ia bergumam.

Sambil menggunakan Kuchiyose, Sasuke berputar-putar seraya mengelak dari pasir-pasir Gaara. Tak lama pemuda _raven_ itu menukik tajam menuju Sang Kazekage. Mangekyou Sharingan yang terbentuk sempurna di mata Sasuke lagi-lagi memberikan Genjutsu mematikan. "Tsukuyomi!"

Tubuh Gaara seketika tak bergerak, mata _aquamarine_-nya terbuka lebar. Ia berteriak saat menerima jurus ilusi Sasuke beberapa detik. Gaara berlutut, tubuhnya lemas dan bergemetar, wajahnya mulai dipenuhi peluh dingin serta pucat, matanya tampak sayu. Tsukuyomi Sasuke sukses membuat Gaara hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Guh!" pemuda berambut merah darah itu terengah-engah, ia memegang sebelah sisi kepalanya. Gaara memandang Sasuke yang juga kelelahan akibat efek samping Tsukuyomi.

"Housenka no Jutsu!" serangan Sasuke tiba-tiba datang. Gaara bersusah payah menghindari bola api itu meski tubuhnya semakin terasa lemah. Gaara benar-benar kehabisan Chakra.

"Tch!" Gaara membelalak, beberapa Shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke kini tertuju ke arahnya. Berhasil. Shuriken itu berhasil dilewati Gaara, tapi tubuhnya justru terikat kawat. Benda tipis itu melilit hampir seluruh tubuh Gaara. Ia tak dapat bergerak karena kekuatan kawat yang mengikatnya. Shuriken tadi ternyata terpasang kawat tipis, sehingga ia tak mengetahuinya.

'_G-gawat!'_ batin Gaara.

"Katon! Ryūka no Jutsu!" belum sempat melepas ikatan kawat, Sasuke menghembuskan api melalui jalur kawat yang mengikat Gaara.

Pemimpin Suna itu menjerit. Tak lama, ia tergeletak pingsan. Guci dan pasir yang membawanya terbang pun mulai hancur, sisa-sisa api Sasuke ikut padam secara perlahan.

**GREP!**

Ia menangkap Gaara yang hampir jatuh, menelentangkan tubuh Sang Kazekage di depannya. Pemuda _raven_ itu tersenyum puas menatap Gaara. "Sesuai janjiku. Inilah jawabanku, tujuanku adalah menangkapmu hidup-hidup. Jika bukan karena perintah si brengsek Madara, aku tak akan ke tempat aneh ini," desis Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi Gaara, merasakan Suna no Yoroi yang retak karena serangan sebelumnya. "Begitu? Jadi pasir ini yang melindunginya? Pantas saja tubuhnya tak langsung terbakar."

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara-sama!"

Teriakan para Shinobi Suna membuat Sasuke menoleh ke bawah. Ia hanya tertawa kecil seraya pergi meninggalkan desa Suna bersama Gaara yang tak berdaya.

.

.

.

"Apa! G-gaara diculik?" Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang itu membeliakkan mata ketika Tsunade mengabarkannya pagi itu di ruang kerja Hokage.

"Ya, mereka menculiknya kemarin. Karena itu, kita tidak boleh terlambat menyelamatkannya." Tsunade bersuara tegas, duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"T-tapi, siapa yang menculiknya?" tanya Naruto.

"Akatsuki," jawab Tsunade. "Dan menurut Shinobi Suna, yang menculik Gaara saat itu adalah Sasuke. Dia datang seorang diri ke desa Suna."

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi terkejut bersamaan.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura mengulang ragu, keningnya berkerut dalam.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Untuk apa mereka menculik Gaara? Bukankah sebelumnya Akatsuki sudah berhasil mendapatkan Shukaku dari tubuh Gaara?" ia bertanya tak sabaran.

Tsunade mendengus. "Mana kutahu? Yang pasti, kita tak bisa membiarkan Gaara berada di tangan mereka. Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya. Akatsuki pasti menyimpan sesuatu dibalik ini!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menunduk seraya menyipitkan mata sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ya, aku mengerti," ujarnya.

Tsunade tak lama bangkit. Ia mendobrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya, memasang wajah serius. "Baiklah, aku akan segera memilih, siapa anggota-anggota yang akan ikut dalam misi penyelamatan ini! Setelah itu, kalian lekas panggil mereka kemari! Mengerti!"

"Ya!" sahut Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai secara serentak.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau sudah membawanya kemari," seorang pria bertopeng berujar.

"Membawa Gaara adalah soal mudah," Sasuke mendecih. "Madara, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mendapatkannya?" tanyanya kemudian. Matanya mengarah ke pemimpin Suna yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Bagaikan seorang tahanan, kedua tangan Gaara terikat di atas kepalanya dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

Madara melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku punya sebuah rencana. Yah... meski bisa dibilang ini adalah cara licik."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, namun ia tak bicara lagi. Tak lama terdengar suara debaman pintu. Kabuto, pria berkacamata itu datang membawa sebuah gulungan dan beberapa alat bedah.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap, Kabuto?" tanya Madara.

Pria berkuncir itu meletakkan benda yang dipegangnya di atas meja dekat Gaara. "Kapanpun aku siap," ujarnya sambil membenarkan letak _frame_ kacamata.

Madara mendengus. "Bagus, segera lakukan itu pada Gaara. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat hasil rencana ini."

"Tenang saja. Sejak dulu aku selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Karena itulah, kenapa Orochimaru-sama puas terhadap hasil kerjaku." Kabuto berkata bangga. Ia mengambil pisau bedahnya. Kabuto kemudian menjambak rambut pemuda di depannya hingga kepala pemuda itu menengadah. Ia menempelkan ujung pisau itu dan menekannya sedikit ke leher Gaara. "Percayakan orang ini padaku," ujar Kabuto seraya menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

.

**T.B.C**

.

makasih udah baca fic saya. ^^  
>maaf kalo ada kesalahan apapun di dalamnya<br>**review please? ^^**

**01.13 PM  
>08.09.2011<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, no romance, no yaoi, etc.  
><strong>Multi-chapter: <strong>Chapter 2

.

**Perfect Weapon**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Pagi itu, Naruto sibuk memasukkan peralatan ninja serta kebutuhan lain ke dalam ransel hitamnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya sejenak. Mata sapphire pemuda itu menyipit menerawangi awan yang bergerak lambat.

Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kelompok Akatsuki menculik Gaara untuk kedua kalinya? Bukankah Akatsuki telah mendapatkan Ichibi dari tubuh Gaara? Lantas, apalagi yang Akatsuki inginkan? Lebih dari itu, kabarnya Sasuke sendiri yang datang menculik Gaara di Sunagakure. Kondisi ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Sasuke melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Naruto menggeleng singkat, mencoba membuyarkan lamunannya. Baginya, menemukan dan menyelamatkan Gaara adalah misi terpenting sekarang. Naruto tak boleh lengah, ia harus menghadapi Akatsuki sekuat tenaga sekalipun mungkin akan melawan Sasuke.

"Gaara, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu," gumamnya seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangan.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup ritsleting ransel lalu menggendong benda tersebut di punggungnya. Hampir pukul sembilan, Sakura dan yang lain pasti sudah tiba di gerbang utama Konohagakure sekarang, pikirnya.

.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, melihat sosok Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai berada di gerbang bersama Tsunade serta Shizune. Sadar, Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Naruto menyeka keringat dan terengah.

"Kau ke mana saja? Tak biasanya kau terlambat," tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu sambil melipat kedua lengan di dada.

Naruto menyeringai, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku kesiangan, jadi ..."

"Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas," Tsunade memotong. Naruto dan Sakura pun kemudian terdiam memerhatikan. "Baiklah... aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Saat ini, misi kalian adalah menyelamatkan Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki. Kuperintahkan kalian untuk pergi ke Suna. Pahami dan turuti permintaan Suna, kemudian segera kirimkan informasi padaku setelah kalian tiba di sana. Mengerti?"

"Ya!" seru Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai serentak.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian berangkat! Shinobi Suna menunggu di sana!" lanjut Tsunade.

"T-tunggu, Tsunade-sama." Naruto berujar ragu.

"Ada apa?" sahut Godaime Hokage itu.

"Bukankah Tsunade-sama bilang akan memanggil kelompok lain untuk membantu kami menjalani misi penyelamatan ini? Kenapa kami berangkat sekarang?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Benar, tapi kelompok itu masih ada misi yang harus dikerjakan, jadi mereka akan menyusul nanti." Tsunade menjawab.

"M-memangnya siapa kelompok itu?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura mendesah. "Kau banyak bertanya, Naruto. Mau kelompok yang manapun, jika mereka bisa membantu kita menyelamatkan Gaara, itu sudah bagus 'kan?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kita tak boleh membuang waktu." Sai menambahkan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aa... aku mengerti."

"Oi, Naruto!" Semua pun menoleh ke asal suara seorang pria. Shikamaru, ia berjalan menghampiri kelompok Kakashi dengan Temari, kakak tertua Gaara.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Shikamaru? Temari-san?"

"Apa kalian mau ke Suna?" tanya Temari, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Y-ya... kenapa?" jawab Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu masalah tentang Gaara. Karena itu, aku ingin kembali ke Suna dengan kalian."

"Dia mendapat kabar saat kami sibuk membicarakan tugas. Kotetsu memberitahu berita penculikan Gaara, karena itu Temari memutuskan kembali ke desanya." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, tunggu apalagi? Sebaiknya kita langsung menuju desa Suna, waktu yang dibutuhkan tidak sedikit. Tsunade-sama, kami permisi dulu," Kakashi membungkuk hormat, Tsunade pun balas bergumam kecil. "Baiklah, ayo pergi!" seru Kakashi.

.

.

.

Di markas Akatsuki. Madara melangkah ke ruang laboratorium, diikuti langkah Sasuke di belakangnya. Ketika pemimpin Akatsuki itu membuka pintu, seorang pria berkacamata tengah duduk di kursi meja kerja.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Madara, menghampiri Kabuto yang beranjak dari kursi.

"Semakin baik," Kabuto tersenyum memerhatikan sebuah tabung berukuran besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. "Ternyata pemulihan orang ini jauh lebih cepat, padahal lukanya cukup parah." Kabuto melanjutkan.

Madara tak menanggapi penjelasan pria berkacamata itu. Ia kemudian menatap tabung kaca bening berisi air berwarna kehijauan yang memancarkan cahaya karena penerangan dari atas maupun bawah tabung. Gaara, ia kini ada di dalam benda besar tersebut. Mata Sang Kazekage muda itu terpejam rapat, mulutnya menggunakan masker oksigen. Beberapa selang kecil tertancap pada bagian tubuh lain, terhubung ke mesin di luar tabung untuk melihat perkembangan Gaara.

"Kau sudah memasukkan benda itu ke tubuhnya 'kan?" Madara memastikan.

"Ya," Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Setelah dia sadar, kita bisa bertindak sesuai rencana."

"Bagus. Aku tak sabar ingin menikmati hasilnya." Madara menyentuh permukaan kaca tabung dengan sebelah tangan, melihat bekas jahitan di tengkuk leher Gaara, menandakan bahwa Kabuto menanamkan benda itu di sana.

"Madara, sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

Pria bertopeng itu menoleh membalikkan tubuhnya. "Gaara akan kujadikan 'senjata sempurna', membantuku mengalahkan Shinobi hingga aku berhasil menguasai dunia," ujarnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa itu bisa?"

"Semoga saja. Gaara adalah pengendali pasir. Dia memiliki Chakra yang cukup besar. Karena itulah, kita bisa memanfaatkan kekuatannya." Madara menjelaskan.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdecak. "Dia tak lebih kuat dariku."

"Jangan sombong," ujar Madara. "Kita belum tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya, dan mungkin saja kemampuan Gaara bisa setara denganmu. Kurasa bukan hal buruk jika Gaara bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Tch," Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dada, memerhatikan tubuh Gaara melayang-layang di air tabung. Perkataan Madara benar, waktu ia melawan Gaara, dirinya hampir kewalahan. Walaupun kemungkinan Sasuke lebih kuat, tapi kemampuan Gaara juga tak boleh diremehkan. "Lantas, apa kau langsung melakukan rencanamu setelah Gaara sadar?" tanya Sasuke lanjut.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Tentu, aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Kita serang mereka lebih dulu, dimulai dari yang lebih mudah."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan Gaara kembali ke desanya. Bukan sebagai Shinobi Suna atau Kazekage, melainkan sebagai musuh mereka."

"Jadi, kau ingin Gaara saling bertarung dengan Shinobi Suna?" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mencoba menebak.

"Tepat," Madara membenarkan.

"Kau yakin? Shinobi Suna tak mungkin dikalahkan semudah itu."

"Sangat yakin. Gaara adalah pemimpin Sunagakure. Itu artinya, kekuatan Shinobi Suna berada di bawah Gaara. Dia bisa menghancurkan desa Suna dalam sekejap," Madara berujar. "Tak hanya itu. Jika Gaara berhasil melaksanakan rencana ini, artinya kekuatan Shinobi dari kelima negara besar akan berkurang. Mereka akan kehilangan para tentaranya sebelum perang dunia Shinobi di mulai."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain kau bertindak lebih dulu disaat semua Shinobi masih sibuk mempersiapkan peperangan, begitu?"

"Benar." Madara bergumam seraya mengangguk.

"Rupanya kau licik juga," ujar Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Adakalanya salah satu pihak harus bertindak curang demi meraih kemenangan. Jika tidak begitu, kita pasti kalah perang melawan mereka. Sebelum 'lampu hijau' menyala, sebaiknya kita bergerak lebih awal untuk mengalahkan mereka," jelas pria bertopeng itu.

"Kau setuju dengan rencana ini 'kan?" tanya Kabuto.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak memandang Madara dan Kabuto, lalu tak lama mengangguk kecil. "Ya... aku setuju," jawabnya.

.

.

.

Kelompok Kakashi dan Temari saat itu dalam perjalanannya ke desa Suna. Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi berhenti melangkah.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Malam ini, kita istirahat di sini," jawabnya.

"Apa? Istirahat? Bagaimana kita istirahat, sementara kita harus menyelamatkan Gaara secepatnya!" protes Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita juga tak bisa memaksakan diri terlalu jauh. Kita berjalan seharian penuh, dan sudah waktunya kita istirahat sebentar." Kakashi berujar.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak mau! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Gaara! Aku tidak lelah sama sekali!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Jangan keras kepala begitu. Kakashi-sensei benar, kita sebaiknya istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Bagaimana jika ada serangan mendadak dari musuh saat kita dalam kondisi lelah? Hal seperti itu perlu dipikirkan." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Musuh yang akan dihadapi adalah Akatsuki. Kita semestinya mempersiapkan diri dengan baik dan jangan gegabah." Sai menambahkan.

"Gaara adalah adikku. Aku sebagai kakaknya juga tak bisa tinggal diam. Tapi kalau kondisi tubuh terasa lelah, kita tak bisa memaksa. Perjalanan bisa dilanjutkan setelah istirahat," ujar Temari.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak sabar untuk segera menolong sahabatnya, Gaara. Naruto tak ingin kematian Gaara terjadi kedua kalinya seperti dulu karena ia terlambat tiba ke tempat di mana Gaara disekap.

Kakashi menyentuh sebelah pundak Naruto. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kejadian ini pernah dialami Gaara, dan kau tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya lagi 'kan?" ujar Kakashi. "Percayalah, kita akan mendapatkan Gaara dari tangan mereka. Ia tak akan mati." Kakashi melanjutkan seraya tersenyum.

Naruto pun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya..."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sasuke membersihkan sisi pedang Kusanagi-nya pelan-pelan. Tak lama, Sasuke menaruh kain putih yang digunakannya secara sembarang, lalu memasukkan benda tajam tersebut ke tempatnya.

Ya, ia akan melaksanakan misi. Madara menyampaikan bahwa Sasuke lah yang pergi menemani Gaara ke desa Suna, membantunya menghancurkan semua Shinobi di sana.

"Madara sialan, pada akhirnya dia menyuruhku kembali ke tempat aneh itu bersama Gaara," gumam pemuda itu kesal.

Ia pun meninggalkan ruangannya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat rekan barunya, Gaara, berdiri bersama Madara dan Kabuto di kejauhan. Pemimpin Suna itu mengenakan jubah merah-keunguan miliknya. Sasuke mendekati Gaara. Ia memerhatikan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu lekat-lekat. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali pada fisik Gaara. Hanya saja, Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan di wajah Gaara. Ekpresinya terasa dingin ketika sepasang mata _aquamarine_ balas memandang Sasuke. Sangat dingin, seolah aura membunuh kini mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Tatapan mata Gaara jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke dapat merasakan itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Madara.

Pemuda _raven_ itu mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa."

Madara mendengus. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedikit takut melihat sosok Gaara sekarang. Bahkan ia tak menyangka, Gaara begitu dingin setelah Kabuto mengubahnya. Ia berharap 'senjata sempurna' ini mampu mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kau siap untuk besok?" pria bertopeng itu bertanya lagi.

"Ya... aku siap," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, besok lakukan apa yang telah kuperintahkan," ujar Madara.

"Hanya aku dan Gaara?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Jangan khawatir... aku juga akan memerintahkan Zetsu," jelas Madara. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sang Kazekage Suna. "Gaara, kau mengerti 'kan apa tugasmu?" tanya Madara kemudian.

Gaara menganggukkan kepala sekali. "Saya mengerti, Madara-sama," sahutnya datar.

Pemimpin Akatsuki itu lalu tertawa licik. "Bagus. Hancurkan Sunagakure dengan segenap tenagamu... Gaara."

.

**T.B.C**

.

chapter 2 selesai.  
>semoga jalan ceritanya ga membosankan.. m(_ _)m<br>**Review please?** (*^^*)

**04.34 PM  
>24.08.2011<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, no romance, no yaoi, etc.  
><strong>Multi-chapter: <strong>Chapter 3

.

**Perfect Weapon**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

Malam itu, di gerbang utama desa Konoha.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya!" Kiba mengangguk mantap, menjawab pertanyaan Sang Godaime Hokage.

"Bagus! Sekarang kalian lekas pergi ke Suna!" perintah wanita pirang itu.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!" sahut kelompok Kiba secara menunggu lama, mereka segera membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan desa Konoha.

"_Yosh_! Shino, Hinata, ikuti aku!" Kiba menyeringai lebar, duduk di atas Akamaru yang membawanya lari.

"Seperti biasa... kau selalu berlagak bagai pemimpin, Kiba," ujar Shino datar.

Kiba pun tersenyum picik. "Tch! Bukankah kau juga begitu, eh? Benar 'kan, Hinata?" tanya Kiba pada wanita indigo yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Ki-kiba dan Shino seharusnya tak meributkan soal itu saat kita kita s-sedang menjalani misi seperti ini," jawab Hinata.

Pemuda bertaring itu tertawa kecil. "Ya ya, aku mengerti! Kita akan menjalani misi yang hebat!" serunya. "Kalian tahu 'kan siapa Akatsuki? Mereka adalah para buronan yang telah menghancurkan desa Konoha beberapa waktu lalu, yang menghabisi hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha! Ini sungguh luar biasa! Kita akan menghadapi mereka! Yahoo!" ia melanjutkan.

"Ki-kiba, kau bersemangat sekali. B-bagaimana kalau kita kalah melawan Akatsuki? Aku tak yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka," Hinata berujar ragu.

"Hei hei, Hinata.. kenapa kau pesimis begitu? Ayolah, jangan tampak lesu. Bersemangatlah!"

Wanita indigo itu tak menyahut perkataan Kiba. Ia hanya terdiam menyipitkan mata dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, sebelum keberangkatan menuju desa Suna.

"Persiapan kalian sudah selesai?" Madara memerhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk membenarkan posisi pedang Kusanagi di pinggangnya.

"Aa..." pemuda Uchiha itu berkata singkat, matanya melirik pada Gaara di sampingnya. '_Wajahnya benar-benar tak berekpresi_,' pikir Sasuke.

"Gaara, pastikan kau membunuh seluruh pasukan Shinobi Sunagakure. Jangan sampai tersisa satu orang pun." Madara mengingatkan.

"Saya akan memenuhi perintah anda, Madara-sama," sahut Sang Godaime Kazekage itu.

Pria bertopeng itu mengangguk. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua berangkatlah ke Suna," perintahnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Berdua? Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Zetsu akan membantuku dan Gaara?"

Madara tertawa kecil. "Benar, lalu kenapa? Tampaknya kau takut tak bisa mengalahkan Shinobi Suna tanpa Zetsu, ya?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku tak bilang begitu. Jika Zetsu tak membantu, itu tak jadi masalah. Aku bisa menaklukkan mereka dengan tanganku sendiri," ujar Sasuke angkuh.

Madara mendengus. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Yah... kita lihat saja, apa kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katamu tadi."

"Menundukkan Suna adalah soal mudah, mereka Shinobi yang lemah," Sasuke berbalik, membelakangi Madara dan Kabuto. "Aku akan menghabisi Suna dalam sekejap. Kau tinggal menungguku di tempat ini," jelasnya dingin.

Madara tak berkata apapun, ia hanya melihat Sasuke dan Gaara berlari meninggalkan markasnya. "Kabuto..." panggil Madara setelah beberapa detik.

Pria berkacamata itu menoleh.

"Kau yakin Gaara bisa dikendalikan dengan baik?" tanya Madara.

"Kau meragukanku?" Kabuto berbalik tanya.

"Tidak," pria bertopeng itu melipat kedua lengan di dada. "Aku percaya terhadap kemampuanmu. Kau selalu memiliki Jutsu-jutsu gila, yang mampu membuat orang tercengang," lanjutnya.

"Serahkan Gaara kepadaku. Kupastikan benda yang tertanam di tubuhnya bekerja sempurna. Jika tak bekerja baikpun, aku masih bisa mengendalikannya." Kabuto menanggapi.

.

.

.

"Naruto, tunggu! Kau berlari terlalu cepat!" teriak Sakura.

Pemuda pirang itu tak menoleh atau menyahut sekalipun, seolah ia tak mendengar suara Sakura. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melewati batang-batang pepohonan besar, mendahului rekan-rekan di belakangnya. Amarahnya memuncak, ingin segera menyelamatkan Gaara dari cengkeraman Akatsuki.

'_Kurang ajar! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka mau dari Gaara?_' batin Naruto kesal. '_Tunggulah aku, Gaara!_'

"Naruto, berhenti!" Sakura berteriak sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada sahutan apapun yang diterimanya.

"Sakura, sudahlah... saat ini perasaan Naruto pasti sangat terguncang," ujar Kakashi. "Gaara kini berada di tangan Akatsuki, sudah sewajarnya jika Naruto seperti itu," jelasnya.

Sakura menelan ludah seraya memicingkan mata, pandangannya kemudian beralih kembali pada Naruto di kejauhan. Kakashi benar, wajar apabila Naruto bersikap tak sabaran begini. Gaara sedang dalam bahaya, Akatsuki kembali menculiknya. Tak ada satupun yang tahu apa tujuan Akatsuki menculik Gaara. Cepat atau lambat, nyawa Gaara pasti melayang jika mereka tak lekas menyelamatkannya.

'_Naruto..._' Sakura membatin.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Gaara dan Sasuke sampai di hamparan padang pasir, menandakan bahwa mereka tak lama lagi tiba di desa Suna, tempat di mana keduanya akan menjalani misi, yaitu membunuh seluruh Shinobi Suna sesuai perintah Madara.

'_Apa Gaara dapat diandalkan?_' Sasuke mengernyit, memerhatikan sejenak sosok Sang Kazekage yang berjalan bersamanya. '_Tch! Aku tak menyangka Kabuto berhasil menghilangkan ingatan Gaara._'

Tak beberapa lama Sasuke memicingkan mata, terlihat benteng pertahanan Suna tak jauh dari jaraknya sekarang. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun mulai memegang gagang Kusanagi-nya ketika benteng pertahanan itu semakin jelas di depan. Namun, sebelum Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan Kusanagi, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Sebuah gundukan berwarna putih muncul di hadapannya, menghalangi jalan Sasuke dan Gaara. Gundukan itu bergerak kian tinggi, setinggi tubuh mereka.

"Zetsu?" Sasuke memandang dingin saat gundukan putih itu berubah menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang dikenalnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau muncul mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Madara menyuruhku datang lebih awal dari kalian ke desa Suna," jawab Zetsu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Membantu membunuh Shinobi Suna di bagian benteng pertahanan, setelah itu adalah bagianmu dan Gaara yang sebenarnya," Zetsu menjelaskan. "Aku hanya memberitahukan itu saja padamu. Sampai ketemu kembali di Sunagakure, Sasuke."

Pemuda _raven_ itu berdecak saat Zetsu berubah menjadi gundukan kembali dan menghilang. "Jadi maksudnya aku tak perlu mengalahkan Shinobi di benteng pertahanan, dan hanya membereskan bagian dalam desa Suna saja?" Sasuke bergumam. "Ayo Gaara, kita pergi," ujarnya.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki benteng Sunagakure, melewati para Shinobi yang terkapar mati. Sasuke pun berhenti. Ia menunduk, menyadari seorang Jounin yang masih hidup. Jounin itu sekarat, namun berusaha menggerakkan salah satu lengannya ke arah Gaara yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"K-k-k-kazekage-sama... a-a-anda telah k-k-kembali...," Jounin itu terengah-engah bagai kehabisan napas. Ia merayap lambat dengan sisa tenaganya, lalu mencengkeram celana panjang Gaara. Jounin itu menengadah, memandang wajah pemimpinnya, tapi reaksi yang diterima Jounin itu hanyalah tatapan dingin. Gaara tak peduli padanya. "K-k-k-kazekage-sama, t-t-tolong kami..." ia melanjutkan.

Detik berikutnya, tangan kanan Gaara bergerak, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Jounin tersebut. Gucinya pun bergemuruh, mengeluarkan pasir miliknya. Pasir itu kemudian mendekati Jounin itu dan membungkus tubuhnya.

"K-k-kazekage-sama... a-ada apa? K-k-kenapa anda ..." sebelum Jounin itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara lebih dulu mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga tubuh Jounin itu hancur bersimbah darah karena pasir. Darah Jounin yang memuncrat menempel sedikit pada pipi Gaara.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang Gaara yang tengah menghapus darah dengan ibu jari di pipinya. '_Dia boleh juga. Ternyata perintah Madara brengsek itu benar-benar dijalaninya. Gaara membunuh Shinobi desanya sendiri tanpa basa-basi. Yahh.. tampaknya pertarungan ini akan berjalan menarik,_' batin Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga tampak paparan bangunan desa Suna. Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Tempat ini lagi... sangat membosankan."

"Gaara-sama!" Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang anak laki-laki sekitar 10 tahun berlari-lari menghampiri Gaara. Ia tersenyum riang, berdiri dekat di hadapan Gaara. "Gaara-sama sudah kembali? Semua orang Suna mengkhawatirkan Gaara-sama," ia melanjutkan.

'_Anak bodoh... dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gaara._' Sasuke membatin, melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Gaara tak menyahut apapun. Ia menunduk dan terus memandang anak laki-laki itu tanpa ekpresi. "Gaara-sama kenapa? Siapa pria yang bersama Gaara-sama itu?" tanya anak itu.

_**GREP!**_

Dengan sebelah tangan, Sang Godaime Kazekage tiba-tiba mencekik keras leher anak itu, mengangkat tubuh kecil tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kaki, suaranya tertahan oleh tangan Gaara yang mencengkeram lehernya. Sudut mata anak itu meneteskan air mata, ia memegang lengan Gaara menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya, berharap Gaara mau melepaskan cekikannya, namun usaha anak itu percuma, Gaara seolah tak mengizinkannya bernapas sedikitpun dan tetap mencekik.

Sasuke tersenyum licik. '_Rupanya Gaara lebih sadis dari yang kupikirkan, bahkan anak kecil pun turut menjadi korban._' ia membatin.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Teriakan beberapa Shinobi Suna membuat Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan. Seketika itu cengkeraman Gaara pada leher anak laki-laki itu perlahan melonggar, membiarkan tubuh anak tersebut jatuh menyungkur di tanah. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk seraya memegang lehernya dan menjauhi Gaara.

Para Jounin itu berlari mendekati keduanya, kemudian langsung memasang posisi bertarung. Gaara mengulurkan kedua lengan ke depan hingga pasir miliknya bergerak menyerang semua Jounin di hadapannya.

"Uwaaaahh!" mereka memekik dan terjerembab saat pasir Gaara mengenai serta melukai tubuhnya.

"K-kazekage-sama! Ada apa dengan anda!" salah seorang Jounin berseru.

Tak ada sahutan. Ekpresi dingin tetap terpasang pada wajah Gaara. Pemimpin Suna itu masih berdiri dekat Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya misi sudah dimulai, ya?" ujar Sasuke terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan Kusanagi-nya.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kazekage-sama!" seorang Jounin lain berteriak penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," Sasuke menggenggam gagang pedang dengan satu tangan. Ia pun mengalirkan Chakra Chidori ke seluruh bagian pedang, menimbulkan bunyi bagai listrik. "Asal kalian tahu... dia bukanlah Gaara yang kalian kenal," lanjutnya.

"A-apa maksudmu!" tanya Jounin lain.

"Lihatlah sebentar lagi dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, hendak berlari ke arah para Jounin. "Kita mulai, Gaara.."

"Aa..." gumam pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

"Semuanya, bersiaplah! Segera panggilkan seluruh pasukan Suna lainnya!" perintah seorang Jounin berkumis tebal.

.

.

.

"Apa! Sasuke kembali membuat onar di Suna?" Kankurou membelalak, ia pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya seraya merintih kecil. "Dia datang sendirian lagi?" tanya Kankurou.

Jounin itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak... kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke datang bersama Kazekage-sama!"

Pria berwajah Kabuki itu mengerutkan keningnya. "G-gaara? Kau yakin itu Gaara?"

Jounin itu mengangguk singkat. "I-iya, kami sudah pastikan orang yang datang bersama Uchiha Sasuke adalah Kazekage-sama. T-tapi..." ia menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan!" seru Baki tak sabaran.

"K-kazekage-sama justru menyerang semua Jounin Suna. Beliau mengalahkan para Shinobi dengan pasirnya. K-kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kazekage-sama..." Jounin itu melanjutkan.

"M-menyerang semua Jounin Suna?" Kankurou membeliak, mulutnya sedikit menganga, seakan tak percaya perkataan Jounin itu. Kankurou kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Kankurou, kau mau ke mana!" tanya Baki.

"Tentu saja ke tempat pertempuran! Desa sedang dalam bahaya, aku harus ikut menyelesaikannya!" seru Kankurou.

"Tapi kondisi tubuhmu belum stabil! Kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Aku sebagai Shinobi Suna tak akan diam, sementara Shinobi lainnya bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa di sana! Terlebih lagi Gaara ada di dalam pertarungan itu. Dia adalah adikku, dan aku akan menghentikannya sendiri!" bentak Kankurou. Tak lama, pria bertubuh besar itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"K-kankurou!" panggil Baki. "Tch! Dasar anak itu!" gerutunya.

.

.

.

"Uwaaahh!" beberapa Shinobi Suna terkapar mati setelah menerima tebasan Kusanagi Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum licik. "Sudah kukatakan, kalian tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku," ujarnya.

"I-itu memang Gaara-sama. T-tapi kenapa beliau menyerang kita?" seorang Jounin tergagap.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti... itu bukan Gaara-sama yang kita kenal, sesuai perkataan Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya."

"Oi oi, ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak menyerang? Apa kalian tak mampu melawan kami?" Sasuke bertanya angkuh.

'_Glek!_' para Shinobi menelan ludah. Tanpa sadar mereka melangkah mundur secara perlahan.

"Orang-orang lemah.." Sasuke bergumam. Ia kembali melancakan serangan, berlari ke Jounin Suna lalu mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas mereka satu persatu.

Gaara mengumpulkan pasirnya, membungkus beberapa Shinobi Suna dan menghancurkan tubuh mereka dalam sekejap.

'_Tch! Sejauh ini dia boleh juga._' Sasuke membatin, melirik Gaara sejenak.

"Celaka, mereka terlalu kuat untuk kita!" seru salah satu Jounin.

"Memang begitu 'kan? Sangat mustahil bagi kalian untuk mengalahkan kami," Sasuke tertawa meremehkan seraya terus menyerang para Shinobi. "Dan hari ini, desa Sunagakure akan habis di tangan pemimpin kalian sendiri."

Salah seorang Jounin berlari, mengayunkan pedangnya pada Sasuke. "Gaara-sama tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu!"

Sasuke menyadari serangan tersebut, ia kemudian lebih dulu memukul ulu hati Jounin itu hingga tersungkur. Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pedang Kusanagi-nya ke wajah Jounin yang tengah merintih kesakitan. "Ini adalah hari terakhir bagi kalian semua. Gaara tak menganggap Sunagakure sebagai desanya lagi. Karena itu, seluruh orang-orang Suna tak akan tersisa sedikitpun. Gaara akan membunuh penduduk Sunagakure tanpa ampun," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia pun hendak mengayunkan Kusanagi-nya ke Jounin itu. "Matilah kau!" seru Sasuke.

_**SRAK!**_

Pemuda _raven_ itu membelalak, sebuah boneka tiba-tiba menahan pedangnya, melindungi tubuh Jounin itu dari serangan Sasuke. Ia mundur, menjauhi boneka tersebut.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Uchiha!"

"Ternyata kau.." Sasuke berdecak.

Kankurou, pria berbadan besar itu tiba bersama pasukan Shinobi Suna lainnya. "Gaara! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" teriak Kankurou.

Diam. Tak ada suara apapun dari mulut adik bungsunya. Gaara memandang Kankurou dengan tatapan dingin serta tajam.

Kankurou menggertakkan sederetan giginya. '_Sial... dia memang bukan Gaara sebenarnya. Tampaknya Gaara dipengaruhi mereka!_' batin Kankurou.

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke! Beraninya membuat Gaara seperti ini! Kau tak akan kumaafkan!" Kankurou berseru.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau pikir aku yang telah membuat adikmu kehilangan pikirannya, lalu memerintahnya bagaikan boneka? Tch! Jangan bercanda! Madara lah yang menginginkan semua ini, bukan aku!"

"Kau maupun Madara, semua sama saja," Kankurou memasang posisi bertarung. "Kalian para Shinobi Suna, bertarunglah sekuat tenaga demi desa ini. Tapi perlu kalian ingat, jangan bunuh Gaara apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap pemimpin kita, Godaime Kazekage Sunagakure!" perintah Kankurou.

"Ya!" sahut seluruh pasukan Shinobi serentak.

.

.

.

"Itu dia! Kita hampir sampai di desa Suna!" Naruto menunjuk ke benteng pertahanan di kejauhan sana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kelompok Kakashi pun lekas berlarian menuju Suna. Namun, perjalanan mereka terhenti saat mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di sekitar benteng pertahanan. Banyak Shinobi Suna yang mati di sana, tak satupun dari mereka ada yang masih hidup.

"A-ada apa ini?" mata _sapphire_ Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat periksa desa ini!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka kemudian pergi melewati benteng pertahanan hingga tampak pasukan Shinobi Suna sedang bertarung mati-matian melawan Sasuke dan Gaara. Mengetahui kejadian tersebut, kelompok Kakashi dan Temari memandang tak percaya.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto, menyadari sosok pemuda berambut merah berada di tengah pertempuran. "Kau ada di sini? Kau sudah selamat, Gaara?" tanyanya.

Pemimpin Suna itu memandang Naruto dalam diam.

"K-kau kenapa, Gaara?" pemuda pirang itu mengernyit bingung.

"Naruto... kau tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, ya?" ujar Sasuke meremehkan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan di desa ini!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. "Tentu saja untuk menjalani misi, yaitu menghancurkan desa Sunagakure bersama Gaara," jelasnya.

"B-bersama Gaara? Apa maksudmu? Gaara adalah Kazekage Sunagakure, dia tak mungkin menghancurkan desanya sendiri!" Naruto berujar kesal.

"Sebelumnya memang tidak mungkin," Sasuke mengalirkan Chakra Chidori lebih besar ke pedangnya. "Tapi sekarang, hal itu bisa dilakukannya. Sebab, Gaara sudah berpihak pada kami." ia melanjutkan.

Mata Naruto terbuka semakin lebar. "A-apa!"

"Kankurou!" Temari berlari menghampiri adiknya yang tergeletak di tanah. "Katakan, apa yang terjadi? K-kenapa Gaara ..."

"Kurasa Gaara dipengaruhi Akatsuki," jawab Kankurou terengah. Ia lalu kembali berdiri tegap. "Dia membantu dan membunuh sebagian Shinobi Suna bersama Sasuke. Gaara bahkan seperti tak mengenalku, jadi pasti dia dipengaruhi mereka."

"K-kau yakin?" Temari memastikan.

"Ya, kita harus menyadarkan Gaara hingga dia mengingat siapa diri dia sesungguhnya." Kankurou berujar, memasang posisi bertarung.

"Aku setuju dengan usulnya," Naruto membenarkan. Kedua tangannya lalu membentuk segel, mengeluarkan beberapa klon yang menyerupainya. "Tidak ada jalan lain selain menyadarkan Gaara. kita harus menyelesaikannya meski terasa sulit."

Kakashi menaikkan pelindung kepalanya, memperlihatkan mata Sharingan pada mata kirinya. "Aku juga berpendapat begitu. Sakura... Sai... persiapkan diri kalian untuk bertarung."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, membenarkan posisi sarung tangannya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak keluar dari gerbang desa Konoha, Kakashi-sensei."

"Aku juga sama." Sai menambahkan.

"Bagus."

"Baiklah, tampaknya aku perlu bersikap lebih serius menghadapi kalian," Sasuke menyeringai lebar, matanya memancarkan sinar merah Sharingan. "Orang-orang Konoha, bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan nyawamu."

.

**T.B.C**

.

akhirnya bisa publish chap ke-3 jg..  
>semoga reader puas ya? hehe ^-^<br>**Review please?** m(_ _)m

**02.55 PM  
>05.09.2011<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, no romance, no yaoi, etc.  
><strong>Multi-chapter:<strong> Chapter 4

.

**Perfect**** Weapon**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

Sasuke mengacungkan Kusanagi-nya. "Kalian semua... akan mati."

"Jangan banyak bicara!" tanpa menunggu basa-basi, Naruto berlari ke arah pemuda _raven_ bersama klonnya. Namun, sebelum tiga klon Naruto mendekat, serangan pasir sontak menghalanginya. Naruto pun lekas menghindar. Ia berhenti, mata _sapphire_-nya membulat. "P-pasir?"

Naruto menoleh, melihat sosok Sang Kazekage berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Si pemimpin Suna mengayunkan lengan, kembali melancarkan serangan. Klon-klon Naruto menghilang akibat hantaman pasir. Pemuda Kyuubi itu lagi-lagi membuat tiga klon. Di kejauhan Gaara tampak sibuk menggerakkan jemarinya. Ia turut membentuk segel. Gundukan pasir membentuk dua klon Gaara. Kedua klon itu kemudian berlari menyerang klon Naruto.

_**BOOF!**_

Naruto berdecak. Klon miliknya kalah bersaing melawan klon Gaara. Naruto maju seraya melempar beberapa Shuriken. Ia bertarung menghadapi klon-klon Gaara, sementara pemilik klon pasir itu masih tenang di belakang sana. Naruto belum berhasil mendekati Gaara maupun Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau kewalahan?" tanya Sasuke angkuh.

"Berisik!" Naruto memutar kedua telapak tangannya di samping tubuh. Perlahan-lahan Chakra bundar berwarna kebiruan berputar di telapaknya. "Rasengan!" Naruto menghancurkan salah satu klon pasir itu.

"Naruto, minggir!" Sakura berlutut. Dengan satu kepalan, ia menghantam tanah hingga terjadi retakan cukup besar. Tanah berpasir terbelah dua. Sasuke dan Gaara lebih dulu meloncat.

"Uwaaahh!" pemuda pirang itu nyaris terpelosok ke retakan tanah Sakura. Sai terbang menyelamatkan Naruto dengan burung lukisannya. Burung itu mengepit kerah belakang Naruto. "Hei, lepaskan aku!" protesnya.

"Jangan lupa, kita kemari untuk menghadapi Akatsuki bersama-sama," ujar Sai. Burung lukisannya mendarat, menurunkan Naruto dekat Kakashi dan para Shinobi Suna lainnya.

"Kau bisa mati konyol jika berani melawan mereka sendirian." Sakura menambahkan.

"Katon! Goryuka no Jutsu!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyemburkan api besar berbentuk naga.

"Biar kuhadang!" Temari berlari sembari merentangkan kipasnya. "Fuusajin no Jutsu!" Ia mengayunkan benda itu. Hembusan angin kencang tercipta, mengembalikan arah api Sasuke. Dinding pasir pun sigap melindungi Gaara dan Sasuke dari api.

"Tch," gumam pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Kau tak sabaran seperti biasa, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi memuakkan ini," jawabnya. "Gaara, kita habisi mereka. Tuntaskan apa yang diperintahkan Madara."

Sang Kazekage mengerti. Ia membentuk segel. Kali ini membentuk manusia berukuran sepuluh kali lipat dari manusia normal. Para Shinobi Suna dan Konoha membelalak tak bergeming ketika raksasa pasir itu berdiri di depan mereka. Sinar matahari di baliknya menampilkan siluet tubuh raksasa itu.

'_Sungguh__ '__senjata__ sempurna__' __yang__ menakjubkan,_' batin Sasuke memuji.

"A-a-apa itu?" Naruto tergagap. Mulutnya menganga.

"T-terlalu besar." Sakura menelan _saliva-nya_.

'_Rupanya__ pertarungan __ini__ memang__ sulit __dihentikan_,' batin Kakashi.

"Kalian! Cepat evakuasi seluruh warga Suna! Jangan biarkan mereka berada di sekitar desa! Pastikan wanita dan anak-anak terselamatkan!" perintah Kankurou pada pasukan Shinobi.

"Ya!" para Shinobi berseru serentak. Sebagian dari mereka segera pergi menjauhi tempat pertempuran untuk melaksanakan perintah.

Temari berdecak. "Kankurou, kau di sini saja. Aku mau membantu mereka mengevakuasi warga!"

Pria berwajah Kabuki mengangguk. "Uhm! Hati-hati, Temari!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Pertarungan yang menarik. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke!" Naruto memandang murka.

Si pemuda _raven_ mendengus. "Semestinya kalimat itu kau tuturkan untuk Gaara, bukan aku!" ujarnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Kuchiyose no Jutsu burung elang dan terbang tinggi. Gaara sendiri melayang-layang dengan pasirnya.

"Awas!" salah seorang Shinobi Suna berteriak.

Getaran-getaran hebat mengguncang tanah saat manusia pasir raksasa berjalan.

"Serahkan padaku!" Sakura berseru. Ia kembali menghantam tangannya ke tanah, membuat retakan panjang serta melebar ke arah musuh. Berhasil. Setengah tubuh makhluk raksasa itu jatuh ke dalam retakan. Namun, kedua lengan si raksasa berusaha bertahan agar tak lebih jauh terpelosok.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menyeringai. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan jutsunya. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_**BOOF!**_

Puluhan klon Naruto muncul dan langsung menyerbu manusia pasir. Tapi klon-klon Naruto hilang karena pukulan makhluk raksasa tersebut. Beberapa klon mencoba menghajar di sebagian wajah maupun tubuh lain, namun sia-sia. Manusia pasir raksasa seakan tak bisa dihancurkan.

Sai ikut menyerang. Tangan kanannya lihai menggambar di sebuah surat gulungan. '_Fūinjutsu... Koshi Tandan_,' batinnya seraya membentuk segel. Harimau lukisan pun meloncat dari surat gulungan yang dipegangnya, menerkam leher makhluk pasir dari arah belakang.

"Kita bantu mereka!"

Serbuan pasukan Suna datang membantu meski sebagian Shinobi kemudian jatuh karena makhluk besar itu. Si manusia raksasa berdiri tegap. Ia memukul bangunan Suna hingga runtuh, meniban para Shinobi di bawahnya.

'_Kalau__ begini__ akan __semakin__ gawat,_' pikir Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu menampakkan percikan listrik kebiruan di tangan kanannya, hendak melancarkan Raikiri. Tapi gerakan Kakashi terhenti. Ia membeliak saat sosok anggota Akatsuki berbadan putih muncul di salah satu pundaknya. "K-kau!"

"Halo, Hatake Kakashi." Zetsu tersenyum, bergerak mengelilingi tubuh Kakashi.

'_C-chakraku... __d-dia__ menghisapnya!_' batin Kakashi. Peluh sedikit mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir. "Akhirnya dia datang."

.

.

Sementara itu di markas Akatsuki.

"Tampaknya pertarungan semakin seru." Kabuto memperlihatkan sederatan giginya. Ia duduk bersila di lantai sambil mengawasi Gaara dan Sasuke dengan Jutsu-nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Madara.

"Zetsu sudah masuk ke arena pertarungan." pria berkacamata itu menjawab.

"Sungguh?" ujar Madara. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" ia lanjut bertanya.

Kabuto terkekeh. "Dia hebat, benar-benar menjalankan perintah sesuai keinginanmu."

Pria bertopeng itu melipat tangan di dada. "Bagus. Kalau begini, kita hanya tinggal melihat kehancuran desa Suna."

.

.

"Kau lama sekali." Sasuke berujar. Ia merasakan Chakra-nya pulih ketika Zetsu menyalurkan tenaga untuknya.

"Pahlawan selalu datang terlambat," kelakar Zetsu.

Gaara terdiam. Ia hanya mengerutkan kening menatap klon Zetsu tengah menempel pada pundaknya. Menunjukkan tatapan tak suka.

"Jangan khawatir, Gaara. Aku hanya mau memberimu tenaga," ujar Zetsu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, kita hancurkan mereka bersama-sama," kata Zetsu.

"Uwaaaahhh! Apa ini!" sebagian para Shinobi menjerit. Klon Zetsu putih juga menempel pada tubuh mereka. Jumlah klonnya sangat banyak. Mereka bermunculan di mana-mana.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura terjatuh. Ia berusaha menjauhkan Zetsu di tubuhnya.

"S-sakura!" Naruto memberontak, mencoba melepas klon menjijikkan itu, namun tak bisa. Chakra-nya terus terhisap, membuat pergerakannya kian melemah.

Getaran tanah kembali terjadi. Manusia pasir berjalan lambat. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Para Shinobi Suna terpental dan mati setelah melakukan penyerangan. Manusia raksasa itu terus berjalan, mendekati Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah. Sakura tak bisa berpindah atau bergerak karena Zetsu masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Manusia pasir mengangkat salah satu kakinya, hendak menginjak Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa!" wanita itu menjerit dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto.

Diam. Tiba-tiba gerakan manusia pasir raksasa itu terhenti. Segerombolan serangga hitam menahan kakinya.

"S-serangga? Jangan-jangan.." Naruto menoleh kiri-kanan. Ia menemukan tiga Shinobi Konoha berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru seorang pemuda bertato taring. Ia tersenyum menunggang anjing putihnya.

Rekannya yang mengenakan kacamata hitam mengayunkan lengan, memerintah serangga-serangganya mengerumuni manusia raksasa itu ke seluruh tubuh.

.

.

"Tch!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Madara.

"Ada pengganggu." Kabuto menjawab.

"Siapa?"

"Bantuan dari Konoha. Mereka datang menolong mereka."

Madara mendengus. "Kau tenang saja. Sasuke dan Gaara tak mungkin mudah dikalahkan. Mereka adalah Shinobi kuat."

Kabuto tak menyahut. Ia pun berkonsentrasi mengawasi pertarungan.

.

.

"S-sakura!" seorang wanita berambut indigo menghampiri Sakura.

"Tunggu! Biar kusingkirkan dia dulu!" Kankurou menjauhkan klon Zetsu menggunakan benang Chakra. Ia juga telah membebaskan Naruto dan Kakashi.

"T-terima kasih!" Hinata mengangguk. Ia lekas memapah Sakura ke jarak agak jauh. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, memegangi kepala. "Tidak. Tapi, kepalaku sedikit pusing," desisnya.

Hinata membuka kantong peralatan ninja, meraih sebuah kotak kecil merah marun berisi pil-pil hitam. "Minumlah. Obat ini bisa memulihkan tenagamu."

"Terima kasih." tanpa bicara banyak, Sakura menerima pil itu dan menelannya.

"S-sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Waktu kami tiba, keadaan desa Suna sudah tak karuan."

Hinata mendongak, memerhatikan Sakura yang kembali berdiri tegap.

"Yang pasti, kita harus menyadarkan Gaara. Sepertinya Akatsuki mempengaruhi pikirannya," Sakura menambahkan. "Ayo, Hinata... kita taklukkan mereka!" ujarnya sambil menyatukan tinju.

"Uhm!" angguk Hinata mantap.

"Terima kasih, Kiba," Naruto bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Tsunade-sama mengutusmu kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa kami kemari?" seringai Kiba. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap sesaat manusia pasir raksasa. "Selain itu, kenapa ada makhluk sebesar ini di Suna?"

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto memicing. "Gaara... dia yang menciptakannya. Dia ingin menghancurkan Suna."

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "T-tunggu, bukankah dia Kazekage?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi, tampaknya Gaara dipengaruhi Akatsuki."

Kiba memandang tak yakin pada Gaara yang tengah melayang-layang bersama pasirnya. "Lantas bagaimana?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Biar kuurus Gaara dan Sasuke. Kau hadapi si manusia pasir raksasa itu." Naruto membenarkan ikatan pelindung kepala. Ia tak lama pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

"Tch, baiklah," Kiba menyeringai. Ia pun turun dari anjingnya. "Akamaru, saatnya kita beraksi!"

Akamaru menggonggong, seolah mengerti ucapan sang majikan.

"Kau siap?" Kiba membuat beberapa segel, berdiri di samping Akamaru dan berteriak. "Jinjū Konbi Henge! Sōtōrō!"

_**BOOF!**_

Kiba dan Akamaru bertransformasi menjadi serigala berkepala dua, Jutsu gabungan antara manusia dan hewan. Kini ukuran mereka kurang-lebih sama seperti manusia pasir raksasa. Mereka menggeram marah, meneteskan liur beracun di sederetan gigi bertaringnya. Matanya tajam berkilat, siap menerkam lawan.

"Aku juga akan membantumu." Shino menyatukan kedua telapak tangan. Ia memerintahkan serangga-serangganya berkumpul. Hewan terbang kecil itu lambat laun membentuk manusia serangga raksasa, menjadikan dirinya lawan sepadan untuk manusia pasir raksasa milik Gaara.

Pertarungan semakin sengit saat pasukan klon Zetsu terus bermunculan dan menyerang Shinobi Suna. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kankurou... semua turut bertarung demi menyelamatkan desa Suna dari kehancuran. Mereka bersatu mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menjatuhkan Akatsuki dan menyadarkan kembali Sang Kazekage.

"Gaara!" Naruto mengernyit dalam. Ia menengadah, menatap sahabatnya.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia hanya balas menatap dingin tanpa ekpresi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sasuke turun, lalu menghilangkan Kuchiyose no Jutsu burung elangnya. Gaara pun turun mengikutinya. "Kalau kau menginginkan Gaara, hadapilah kami," Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Ia mengeluarkan tiga Kage Bunshin dan berlari menyerbu pemuda _raven_ itu bersamaan. "Kembalikan Gaara!"

Sasuke bersikap tenang. Ia kemudian berseru. "Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

_**BUSH!**_

Naruto melompat tinggi-tinggi sebelum semburan api besar mengenainya. Ia tak peduli klon-klonnya hilang akibat serangan api. Pemuda Kyuubi itu berada tepat di atas Sasuke. Ia turun menerjang seraya mengayunkan Kunai.

_**TRING!**_

Kunai dan Kusanagi saling beradu. Naruto melancarkan berbagai pukulan serta tendangan. Sasuke mudah menahan serangan Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke mengayun Kusanagi-nya, namun pemuda Kyuubi itu menangkisnya dengan Kunai.

Naruto membuat satu Kage Bunshin. Ia kemudian meminta bantuan klon itu membentuk bundaran besar bercahaya biru di sebelah telapak tangannya. Klon Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kedua lengannya hingga bundaran besar tersebut semakin berputar cepat. Tak lama, Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki menuju Sasuke. "Ōdama Rasengan!" teriaknya.

_**BRUSH!**_

Naruto membelalak. Dinding pasir melindungi Sasuke dari Rasengan-nya. Naruto melangkah mundur, memandang Sang Kazekage. "Kenapa kau melindunginya, Gaara!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Sudah kukatakan, Gaara berpihak pada kami. Dia akan mengalahkanmu dan menghancurkan desa Suna."

"Tidak!" Naruto menggeleng. "Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu! Gaara mencintai desanya!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku jika dia benar-benar mencintai desanya," ujar Sasuke. "Gaara... habisi dia sekarang," perintahnya kemudian.

"Rendan Suna Shigure," gumam Gaara. Peluru-peluru pasir menghujam Naruto bertubi-tubi. Pemuda pirang itu terjerembab. Ia mengerang memegangi salah satu lengannya yang mengalirkan cairan merah.

"Tch!" Naruto berdecak. "Kau licik, Sasuke! Lawanlah aku!"

"Untuk apa? Gaara mau mengganti posisiku, jadi aku tak perlu susah payah membuang tenaga." Sasuke berkata angkuh, melipat tangan di dada.

"Kau brengsek!" Naruto merasa marah. Sangat marah. Sasuke seolah-olah menganggap Gaara sebagai bawahannya, dan Naruto tak terima itu. "Gaara, sadarlah! Ingat, kau adalah Kazekage Sunagakure!" teriak Naruto.

Pemuda berambut merah tak bicara. Ia menyilangkan lengan ke depan. Pasirnya lagi-lagi menyerang. Naruto melompat menghindari serangan demi serangan. Sesekali ia menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk membantunya bertarung.

"Gaara, sadarlah! Ini aku, Naruto! Sahabatmu!" teriak Naruto disela pertarungan.

Gaara diam. Ia tetap menggerakkan kedua lengan dan memerintahkan pasirnya menghantam Naruto.

"Gaara, kau Kazekage! Tugasmu adalah melindungi Sunagakure!" Naruto berteriak kembali.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan kening. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung, seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini tergantung di benaknya.

Naruto menunduk menghindari serangan pasir sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Percayalah, kau bukan bagian dari Akatsuki! Mereka adalah orang-orang jahat, yang tenggelam dalam dunia kegelapan! Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal sekeji ini!" ia melanjutkan.

"Guh!" detik berikutnya, Gaara membungkuk. Ia memegangi kepala dan mengerang. Pasir-pasir yang menyerang Naruto seketika berhenti.

"G-gaara? Kau kenapa!" Naruto menatap cemas.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. '_C-celaka... __j-jangan-jangan __dia.._' batinnya.

Sang Kazekage mengernyit kesakitan. Ia masih memegangi kepala dengan satu tangan. Bulir peluh muncul membasahi sekeliling dahinya. Ia perlahan mengangkat kepala, memandang pemuda Kyuubi di depan sana. "Na... naruto..." ujarnya terengah.

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto menyeringai. "Gaara, kau sadar? Kau ingat aku?"

.

.

"Sialan!" Kabuto mengarahkan tinjunya ke lantai. Ia murka, tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mampu mengembalikan ingatan Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Madara bertanya, merasakan hawa tak enak menguar dari si pria berkacamata.

"Naruto... dia berhasil mempengaruhi Gaara."

"Apa!" Madara mengerutkan kening. "Kau bilang Gaara bisa dikendalikan?"

"Semestinya begitu, tapi ...," Kabuto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku juga tak mungkin menyerah. Serahkan masalah ini padaku." ia melanjutkan seraya membentuk beberapa segel.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Gaara membeliak. Ada denyutan di tengkuk lehernya. Denyut itu lalu menjalar ke ubun-ubun, berubah menjadi rasa sakit luar biasa. Otaknya seakan sedang diremas-remas.

"Aaaaaarrgh!" Gaara menjerit. Ia berlutut, membungkuk dalam sambil mencengkeram rambutnya.

"G-gaara! Ada apa!" Naruto membelalak.

"Gaara!" Kankurou menatap khawatir adik bungsunya.

"Kazekage-sama!" beberapa Shinobi Suna ikut memanggil.

'_Apa __yang __dilakukan__ Kabuto__ padanya?_' batin Sasuke.

Hinata memandang Gaara, merasa sesuatu tak beres dengan Kazekage itu. '_Byakugan!_' batinnya. Urat-urat muncul di sekitar mata Hinata. Pandangannya berubah hitam-putih ketika ia mengaktifkan Dōjutsu-nya. Seluruh aliran Chakra biru para Shinobi tampak jelas. Ia pun memusatkan pandangan ke arah Gaara. "A-apa itu?" Hinata mengernyit, melihat perbedaan Chakra di tengkuk leher Gaara. Chakra berwarna merah merambat dari leher ke otak. Sebuah benang tipis yang tertanam di tengkuk Gaara lah yang menciptakan Chakra merah tersebut.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura terengah.

"E-entahlah, Sakura. A-aku melihat sesuatu di tengkuk leher Gaara," jawab Hinata.

"Sesuatu apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Wanita indigo itu terdiam sesaat. "Ada benang tertanam di sana..."

"Benang?" Sakura memutar otak. Mata emerald-nya pun membulat. "J-jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingat. Aku pernah baca di buku... itu adalah benang pengendali."

"B-benang pengendali?" Hinata mengulang.

"Ya, benang khusus itu sengaja di tanam di tengkuk dan tersambung hingga ke saraf otak. Benang pengendali itu hanya bisa digabungkan dengan Jutsu tingkat tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Shinobi tertentu. Jika seseorang tertanam benang pengendali, maka otomatis dia akan bergerak mengikuti perintah si pemilik Jutsu. Seseorang yang tertanam benang pengendali tak mungkin bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lalu, apa ada cara menghentikannya?" tanya Naruto. Rupanya ia mendengar perbincangan kedua wanita Konoha itu.

"Mengeluarkan benang pengendali merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya. Tapi ...," Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya, seakan ragu. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Gaara bisa mati jika benda itu di keluarkan secara paksa. Hanya si pengendali Jutsu yang dapat menghentikannya."

_**DEG!**_

Seketika mata sapphire pemuda Kyuubi terbuka sempurna, tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura.

.

.

"Itu benar..." Kabuto menyeringai licik. "Aku telah menanam benang itu. Dan artinya, Gaara berada di bawah kendaliku. Selamanya," ujarnya terkekeh.

"Ayolah, Gaara... lakukan apa yang semestinya kau lakukan." Kabuto mempertahankan bentuk segel di tangannya tanpa menghilangkan seringai.

.

.

"Lantas, bagaimana? Kita bahkan tak tahu siapa penanam benang itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Sakura menggeleng. "Yang terpenting, kita jangan bertindak gegabah. Gaara bisa celaka!"

"Aaaaarrgh!" Gaara mendongak, masih berlutut seraya mencengkeram rambutnya. _Saliva_ sedikit mengalir di sudut bibir. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa. Peluh membanjiri sebagian pelipisnya.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto.

Tak lama, Gaara mengayunkan sebelah lengannya di tengah erangan, memerintahkan pasirnya menyerang Naruto.

"G-gaara, berhenti! Lawanlah Jutsu itu! Jangan biarkan pengendali Jutsu itu menguasaimu!" teriak Naruto sambil menghindari pasir-pasir Gaara.

"N... naruto..." Gaara menggeram menahan sakit. Ia sadar bahwa yang ia lawan saat ini adalah temannya. Tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tak mau menuruti kemauannya untuk berhenti. Pasir-pasir Gaara menyerang Naruto hingga benda itu sukses membungkus ke sekeliling tubuh si pemuda Kyuubi.

"G-gaara, hentikan pasirmu! Hmph!" suara Naruto tak terdengar jelas akibat bungkaman pasir di mulutnya.

'_Bagus.__ Hancurkan__ dia,__Gaara,_' batin Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ukh! N... naru... to..." suara Sang Kazekage tertahan. Gaara bergemetar. Jemari tangan kanannya yang terulur lurus ke depan pelan-pelan menekuk. Telapaknya hendak terkepal. Namun Gaara berusaha menghentikannya. Ia mengernyit. Dengan susah payah ia menahan gerakan jemarinya.

'_Bunuh__ dia,__ Gaara.__ Ayo __bunuhlah...__ kau__ pasti __bisa._'

Suara bisikan-bisikan menyelimuti pikiran Gaara. "Tidak! Nnngghh... Na.. ru.. to.." Gaara mencoba melawan, tapi ia tak mampu menahan kekuatan yang mengendalikan dirinya. Jika tangan kanannya terkepal, tubuh Naruto akan hancur bersimbah darah.

'_Bunuh__ dia.__Cepat__ bunuh__ dia,__ Gaara..._'

"Gaa... Hmph!" setengah wajah Naruto tertutup pasir. Ia tak dapat bergerak seujung jari pun. Pasir itu menekan pergerakannya.

"Naruto!" Sakura tak sempat menolong Naruto. Klon-klon Zetsu menghadangnya. Tak ada seorang pun bisa membantu karena pertarungan sengit dengan klon putih itu.

"Nnnggghh... aaaargghh!" Gaara menggeram, bertarung melawan dirinya. Tangan kanannya sedikit lagi terkepal sempurna. Gaara perlahan mengarahkan lengan lainnya ke arah tengkuk leher. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia sontak merobek paksa dagingnya dengan cengkeraman kuku-kukunya.

"A-apa?" Sasuke membelalak.

"Guh!" Sang Kazekage goyah. Ia merunduk. Tengkuk lehernya mengalirkan banyak darah. Pasir yang membungkus Naruto pun luluh seketika bersama manusia pasir raksasa miliknya. Gaara terengah-engah. Matanya sayup. Ia melihat sebuah benang di telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Madara.

"Gaara nekat mengeluarkan benang itu secara paksa. Padahal hal itu bisa membahayakan jiwanya." Kabuto menyeka poninya yang agak basah karena keringat.

Si pria bertopeng berdecak. "Lantas?"

Kabuto menggeleng pelan. Matanya tak memandang lawan bicaranya. "Tak ada harapan bagi Gaara. Benang pengendali sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya."

.

.

"Gaara!" Naruto berlari mendekat, menatap cemas pemuda berambut merah darah itu. Wajah Gaara pucat. Deru napasnya tak teratur. Ia tak mampu mengontrol pernapasannya. Kondisi Gaara sangat gawat. Ia tak mengira, Gaara berani merobek daging dan mendapatkan benang pengendali tanpa mempedulikan nyawanya. "Bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu!"

"N... naruto..." ujar Gaara lemah.

_**CTAR!**_

Sebelum Naruto hendak memapah Gaara, langit biru cerah tiba-tiba berubah sekejap menjadi kelabu. Angin berhembus kencang. Langit telah dipenuhi guntur.

"A-apa ini?" Naruto memicingkan mata. Ia mendongak. Mata _sapphire_-nya terbelalak, menyadari bahwa perubahan langit itu disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu terbang tinggi bersama Kuchiyose burung elangnya. Sebelah tangannya teracung ke langit, memancarkan percikan-percikan Chidori. Guntur terdengar semakin bergemuruh. Langit semakin gelap, seolah akan terjadi hujan badai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Apa yang kulakukan?" ia menirukan nada Naruto. Tak lama, awan-awan kelabu terbuka. Seekor naga petir raksasa muncul di balik sela-sela awan itu. Guntur tadi berkumpul membentuk hewan ganas tersebut. "Kirin... Jutsu inilah yang akan melenyapkan kalian semua sekaligus." Sasuke berujar dingin.

Seluruh Shinobi membelalak ketika naga petir raksasa itu turun dari langit. Mereka terpaku, tak bergerak seujung jari pun. Naga itu melayang-layang di langit sambil mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan. Kirin adalah jurus terkuat Sasuke. Ia memanfaatkan guntur alam sebagai kekuatannya.

'_Dia__ sudah__ gila_,' pikir Zetsu.

"K-kita akan mati..." gumam Kiba.

'_Celaka! __J-jutsu __ini.._' batin Kakashi. "Semuanya! Lari dari sini!" ia memekik kemudian.

"Terlambat." Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah, sementara Jutsu Kirin-nya siap menerjang para Shinobi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**DUAAARR!**_

Naga petir itu meledak, menciptakan suara dahsyat. Asap mengepul, menguap di udara. Langit kelabu kembali menjadi biru cerah. Tak lagi terdengar suara gemuruh guntur. Hewan Kirin lenyap. Namun, desa Sunagakure tak mengalami kerusakan apapun. Tak ada satupun yang terluka karena serangan Kirin. Sang Kazekage melindungi seluruh warga dan Shinobi dengan segenap sisa tenaganya. Gaara menaikkan kedua lengan tinggi-tinggi. Ia menyatukan dan menutup desa Sunagakure menggunakan pasir. Dinding pelindung itu sama seperti saat ia melindungi warganya dari ledakan Deidara beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, ukuran dinding kali ini lebih besar dan lebih kokoh.

"I-ini... pasir Kazekage-sama?" ujar salah seorang Shinobi Suna tercengang.

"Beliau melindungi kita..." Shinobi lainnya berkata.

Sasuke bersiul seraya bertepuk tangan singkat. "Kau hebat juga, Sabaku no Gaara. Yah, meski aku kecewa karena serangan Kirin tak meninggalkan dampak berat untuk Suna."

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia terengah, berusaha menggeser dan mengembalikan dinding pasir itu ke luar desa, menghindari korban akibat reruntuhan pasirnya. "Guh!" Gaara terhuyung. Ia memegangi kepalanya, tak mampu bertahan lebih lama.

"Gaara!" Naruto menopang Gaara sebelum tubuh itu jatuh menyentuh tanah. Ia semakin cemas saat mengetahui warna wajah Gaara sangat pucat. Sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak darah karena luka di tengkuk lehernya. Mata Gaara sayup. Tempo napasnya lambat laun menjadi pelan. "Bertahanlah! Ninja medis akan mengobatimu!"

"Na... ru... to..." Gaara berujar parau, memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulut. "M... maafkan aku..." ia melanjutkan. Jemari-jemarinya melemah. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat.

"G-gaara? Gaara? Hei, bangunlah. Gaara!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sang Kazekage. Tapi, tak ada gerakan sama sekali darinya. Naruto kemudian membungkuk, mendekap erat sahabatnya. "Gaaraaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oi! Untuk apa kau menangisi Gaara? Nyawanya sudah melayang. Dia tak akan kembali!" Sasuke menyeringai, memerhatikan Naruto yang terisak memeluk Gaara.

"Kau... brengsek, Sasuke," geram Naruto. Sontak sepasang mata _sapphire_-nya menjadi merah. Tanda di kedua pipi Naruto menebal. Chakra-nya terasa semakin kuat. Kekuatan Kyuubi mulai menguasainya. Ia pun menelentangkan Gaara, lalu berdiri tegap. Mata rubahnya berkilat-kilat tajam pada pemuda Uchiha. "Kau akan menerima pembalasan."

Sasuke hanya menatap angkuh. Tak sadar, salah satu Kage Bunshin Naruto memukul wajahnya dari belakang. Sasuke jatuh, terjerembab cukup keras. Kuchiyose burung elang yang ditunggangi Sasuke menghilang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mengeluarkan tiga Kage Bunshin. Perasaan murka menyelimuti pemuda pirang itu. Ia ingin menghabisi Sasuke sebagai bentuk pembalasan. Naruto membuka sebelah telapak tangan, menunggu kedua klon miliknya menciptakan putaran Rasengan raksasa. Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lengannya ketika bundaran besar itu terbentuk sempurna. Terdapat putaran Shuriken mengelilingi bundaran tersebut. Naruto pun berlari ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemas. "Rasenshuriken!" teriaknya.

"Tch!"

_**DUAAAR!**_

Ledakan terjadi untuk kedua kali. Sayang, serangan Naruto tak berhasil melukai musuhnya. Sasuke menghentikan Rasenshuriken Naruto dengan pertahanan terkuatnya, yaitu Susanoo. Sasuke berlindung di dalam pertahanannya. Susanoo berwujud tengkorak berwarna ungu itu cukup besar. Matanya memancarkan sinar kuning. Sasuke pun memegangi kepalanya. Susanoo memberikan efek samping lumayan parah, menyebabkan darah segar mengalir di pelupuk mata Sasuke.

Tak lama, sosok pemimpin Akatsuki, Madara, muncul di samping Sasuke. Ia menampakkan diri menggunakan Jikūkan Idō. "Halo, Kyuubi.." sapanya kemudian.

"Uchiha Madara?" Kakashi mengernyit.

"Kau!" Naruto membelalak.

"Tch, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, aku ingin menolongmu."

"Aku tak butuh pertolongan," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Jangan begitu. Kau tak mungkin menghabisi mereka dengan kondisi begini. Kita harus mengatur strategi kembali," Madara memandang sebentar Gaara yang terbaring tak berdaya di kejauhan. "Karena 'senjata sempurna' itu telah musnah. Kabuto gagal mengendalikan Gaara."

Pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam. Ia pun akhirnya mendengus. "Sudah kuduga."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah... ayo pergi. Aku muak berada di tempat ini," ujar Sasuke sembari menghilangkan Susanoo-nya. Madara lalu menghisap tubuh Sasuke melalui lubang mata topengnya.

"Tunggu! Kau bawa ke mana Sasuke!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kau bisa menemuinya lagi jika perang Shinobi dimulai. Dan terima kasih kalian telah menyajikan pertarungan menarik. Sampai jumpa." Madara melambai tangan sebelum ia menghilang dengan Jikūkan Idō-nya. Klon-klon Zetsu pun perlahan ikut lenyap tak tersisa, meninggalkan desa Suna.

"Tch!" Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Rasanya ia belum puas menghajar mereka. Murka dan benci memburu dalam benak si pemuda Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" teriakan Sakura seketika membuat Naruto menoleh cepat. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berlutut di samping Gaara. Sepertinya ia baru memeriksa kondisi Sang Kazekage.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jantung Gaara masih berdenyut. Sebaiknya kita lekas membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!" jelas Sakura.

.

.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Naruto menyuruh pengunjung Rumah Sakit memberi jalan selebar-lebarnya saat dokter dan perawat mendorong tempat tidur beroda di sepanjang lorong. Naruto memandang panik pada Gaara yang terbaring sekarat. Kedua kakak Gaara, Kakashi, serta anggota Konoha lain juga ikut ke sana.

"Gaara, bertahanlah!" Temari berlari mengikuti laju dokter. Ia memegang sisi wajah adik bungsunya.

Dokter memasukkan Gaara ke ICU. Namun, seorang perawat tak mengizinkan Naruto atau yang lain masuk. "Maaf, anda tunggu di luar," perintahnya.

"T-tapi, suster..."

"Naruto," Kakashi menyentuh pundak si pemuda pirang. "Kita tunggu di luar. Jangan terbawa emosi."

Naruto menelan _saliva_ yang terasa berat. Ia mengintip dokter tengah menyuruh para perawat mengambil beberapa alat medis, sementara perawat lain mulai membuka baju atasan Gaara. Tubuh Sang Kazekage terhalang orang-orang berbaju putih itu. Naruto tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Duduklah dulu." Kakashi merengkuh Naruto, membawanya ke kursi panjang.

Naruto mengistirahatkan dirinya. Ia memasang wajah tegang. Naruto melepas pelindung kepala, lalu menyibak poninya. Peluh bercucuran dan menetes melalui dagu. Dada pemuda Kyuubi itu berdebar kencang. Telapak tangannya dingin. Naruto mengatur napasnya yang cepat. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya.

"Hei, tenanglah..."

Naruto menengadah. Sakura berdiri di depannya.

"Percayalah, Gaara dapat diselamatkan," ujarnya menenangkan.

Naruto memalingkan muka. "Gaara mengeluarkan secara paksa benang pengendali itu. Dia bisa mati 'kan?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Aku tahu itu berbahaya bagi jiwanya. Tapi, kau harus yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah... aku pusing." Naruto mendesah panjang, mengusap wajah berkeringatnya. Ia melirik ke Temari dan Kankurou di bagian kursi panjang yang berbeda. Mereka tampak gelisah dan tegang, tak mengatakan sepatah kalimat pun.

Sekian menit mereka menunggu. Naruto kembali berdiri, bermondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU. Naruto seolah tak sabar mengetahui kabar selanjutnya. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, lalu melipat tangan di dada dan bermondar-mandir lagi. Kakashi dan yang lainnya diam memerhatikan tingkah si pemuda Kyuubi. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Naruto.

Tak lama, pintu ganda ruang ICU terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang berjas putih. Serentak mereka semua beranjak dan menghampirinya. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Naruto memegang lengan dokter pria itu dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Naruto, bersabarlah!" Kakashi menarik tubuh Naruto.

Hening.

Sesaat, dokter itu menarik napas. Gurat kesedihan terpampang di wajahnya. Ia pun akhirnya membuka mulut. "Kondisi Gaara-sama kritis. Detak jantung beliau kian melemah meski telah dipasang alat bantu pernapasan. Saya tak menjamin keselamatan beliau di atas lima puluh persen." ia menjelaskan.

Sontak mereka membeliak. Penjelasan dokter seakan-akan membawanya ke dalam mimpi buruk. Nada suara dokter terdengar pelan. Ia seperti putus asa, tak punya jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Sang Kazekage. Jika sudah begini, kemungkinan besar nyawa Gaara akan melayang. Peralatan medis secanggih apapun tak mungkin mampu memaksanya bertahan hidup.

Naruto melepas paksa cengkeraman Kakashi, kemudian ia menarik kerah dokter itu. "Kau bohong! Kau pasti bohong 'kan? Ya 'kan? Gaara begitu karena kalian tak memberikan pertolongan maksimal!" ia melotot. Dokter menatapnya terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Naruto, hentikan!"

Kiba, Shino, dan Sai membawa Naruto yang memberontak, menjauhkan jarak antara ia dan dokter. Isakan Temari pun ikut menghiasi kesedihan. Wanita berkuncir empat itu mulai menangis menutup wajahnya. Kankurou diam. Ia mendekap kakaknya iba.

"Maaf, saya permisi..." dokter itu berpamitan. Ia pergi memasuki ruang ICU.

"Minggir kalian! Lepaskan!" pekik Naruto. Ketiga pemuda Konoha menahan tubuhnya di kursi. Pandangan para pengunjung Rumah Sakit tertuju padanya. Namun, Naruto tak peduli. "Kubilang lepaskan! Biarkan aku masuk ke ruang ICU dan melihat Gaara!"

"Hei, sadarlah, Naruto! Tenangkan dirimu!" Kiba berteriak tak kalah seru.

Pemuda Kyuubi tetap memberontak. "Tidak! Aku tak akan tenang sebelum Gaara pulih!"

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

"Minggir!"

"Naruto!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Naruto!" bentakan terakhir Kiba seketika membuat Naruto bungkam. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melebarkan matanya, seolah ikut kehilangan kendali. Ia mencengkeram kedua pundak Naruto. "Kau dengar aku. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Gaara kritis, tapi bukan berarti kau seperti ini. Semestinya kau berdoa demi keselamatannya!" jelas Kiba.

Tak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sang Kyuubi. Hanya terdengar deru napas cepat Naruto. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto meredup. Tubuhnya melemas.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Tenanglah..." ujar Kiba pelan.

Naruto membungkuk. Ia menundukkan kepala. Penjelasan dokter menyebabkan emosinya memuncak. Ia tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Naruto tak tahu, bagaimana menyikapi semua ini. Ia telah kehabisan akal. Benang pengendali itu benar-benar membawa malapetaka bagi Gaara. Ia kritis, karena Akatsuki menanam benda itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

Isakan pemuda Kyuubi lambat laun terdengar. Naruto menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Cairan bening meleleh dan menetes-netes. Kesedihannya tak dapat dibendung. Ia mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan butiran air mata. Hati Naruto terguncang hebat. Ia gundah gulana. Pertahanan hatinya rapuh. Naruto tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Aku memang payah. Sudah kedua kali Gaara diculik, dan kedua kali pula aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku... aku..." Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. Isak tangis berkumpul di tenggorokan. Sakit. Dadanya sakit sekali bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum. Paru-parunya sesak. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menolong sahabatku dari bahaya?" lanjutnya parau.

'_Naruto..._' batin Sakura.

"Aku tak cukup kuat melindungi orang-orang terdekatku. Kerja keras yang kulakukan selama ini tak berguna," Naruto menambahkan. Wajahnya memerah dan penuh air mata. Bahunya turun-naik karena isak tangis. "Kenapa harus Gaara? Gaara terus..."

Sunyi. Tak ada yang berani mengutarakan kalimat untuk pemuda pirang itu. Mereka seakan membiarkan Naruto menangis sepuasnya, membiarkan kesedihannya mereda. Naruto terus mengalirkan air mata. Perjuangan mati-matian menghadapi Akatsuki terbuang sia-sia. Penyesalan serta kekesalan bercampur satu menimbun benaknya. Sosok periang itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketabahan. Kata-kata dokter mengenai kondisi Gaara sukses membuat dirinya menyerah. Pikiran Naruto kini buntu. Keselamatan Gaara bergantung alat-alat medis.

"Gaara-sama, berjuanglah!" seorang anak laki-laki lima tahun tiba-tiba berteriak di depan ruang ICU. Sepasang mata anak itu turut mengeluarkan air mata. Seluruh pengunjung Rumah Sakit menoleh ke arahnya. "Gaara-sama jangan mati! Matsuyama sayang Gaara-sama!" ia melanjutkan.

Naruto berhenti menangis. Ia mengerutkan kening, menatap si anak laki-laki.

Sang ibu pun menghampiri anaknya. "Matsuyama, jangan berteriak begitu! Ayo kembali ke tempatmu!" omelnya seraya menarik lengan si anak.

"Tidak mau! Matsuyama mau di sini!" anak laki-laki itu memberontak.

"Ini Rumah Sakit! Tidak boleh berteriak-teriak begitu!" kata ibunya.

"Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama!" salah seorang pengunjung mendadak ikut berteriak. Ia berdiri di dekat ruang ICU.

"Eh?" Naruto membelalak saat para pengunjung Rumah Sakit di sekitarnya beranjak dari kursi ruang tunggu dan berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama!"

"Gaara-sama, jangan mati!"

"Kami warga Sunagakure menyayangi anda!"

Kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar terus menerus. Pengunjung Rumah Sakit berjalan mendekati pintu ICU, berteriak menyemangati pemimpin mereka yang tengah bertarung melawan masa kritisnya. Tidak ketinggalan, tak sedikit para pasien yang menggunakan kursi roda maupun menggunakan tongkat di sana ikut berteriak memberi semangat.

"Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama!"

Orang-orang itu berkumpul di depan ruang ICU. Mereka memberi dukungan dan kekuatan untuk Sang Kazekage. Tak henti-hentinya mereka berseru. Sikap kebersamaan itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak ingin kehilangan Gaara. Mereka menunjukkan rasa kepedulian pada pemimpin mereka.

Naruto memandang takjub. Mata _sapphire_-nya memelotot. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melihat kebersamaan begitu besar seperti ini.

"Berjuanglah, Gaara..." gumam Temari. Ia menghapus jejak air mata, lalu berseru mengikuti tempo kalimat orang-orang itu. "Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama!" Temari berteriak seraya mengepalkan tangan kanan, turut memanggil adik bungsunya dengan sebutan 'Gaara-sama'.

"Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama!"

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Mereka menyemangati Gaara tiada lelah. Tanpa sadar... Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, dan lainnya juga berteriak menyalurkan kekuatan. Naruto pun sama. Mulut pemuda Kyuubi itu bergerak seirama dengan teriakan mereka. Perasaannya menggebu-gebu. Mereka seolah meyakinkan Naruto bahwa masih ada kesempatan besar bagi Gaara untuk hidup. Tidak yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Dokter bukan Peramal. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana nasib Gaara selanjutnya. Tak seorang pun tahu akhir hidupnya.

"Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama! Berjuanglah, Gaara-sama!"

Semua orang berjuang. Suara mulai serak, tapi tak ada yang berhenti memberi kekuatan. Semangat membara telah mengalahkan kelelahan.

_**DEG!**_

Dokter yang berada di dalam ruang ICU menyadari pergerakan jemari Sang Kazekage. Dokter mendekati sisi ranjang. Monitor pendeteksi denyut jantung memperlihatkan peningkatan tak terduga. Detak jantung Gaara kembali normal. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Gaara terbuka. Ia menatap lemah tanpa kata.

"G-gaara-sama?" gumam dokter itu tak percaya. Ia kemudian memeriksa tubuh Gaara dengan teliti.

Tak lama, ia keluar ruangan. Teriakan membahana yang berasal dari para pengunjung terhenti ketika pria berjas putih muncul di balik pintu. Suasana kembali tegang.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Gaara-sama?" orang-orang itu bertanya serentak.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bicara "Denyut jantung Gaara-sama kembali berdetak normal. Lebih dari itu, beliau bahkan telah sadar sepenuhnya. Kondisinya membaik."

Di waktu bersamaan, seringai serta senyum mereka merekah sempurna. Para pengunjung berseru kegirangan menerima kabar gembira itu. Naruto dan lainnya turut tersenyum lega. Rasa takut, tegang, dan khawatir seolah lenyap tak tersisa. Sebagian dari mereka menangis terharu. Tak sedikit di antara mereka mengucapkan syukur. Kesadaran Gaara menjawab dukungan warganya. Ia membuktikan bahwa ia kuat. Ia mampu melawan masa kritis walau maut nyaris menjemput.

"Berhasil! Kita berhasil, Naruto!" Kiba berseru seraya merangkul pundak pemuda Kyuubi itu.

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk senang. Ternyata Sang Pencipta masih memberi kesempatan Gaara menikmati hidupnya. '_Gaara..._' batin Naruto.

.

.

"Sungguh?" Gaara tersenyum lemah, mendengar cerita Naruto mengenai pengunjung Rumah Sakit yang menyemangatinya. Gaara telah dipindah ke ruang perawatan biasa. Dokter mengatakan tubuh Gaara cukup stabil. Beberapa hari lagi mungkin sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Iya. Kau pasti tak percaya bagaimana suasana waktu itu. Warga Suna benar-benar menyayangimu, Gaara. Mereka hebat!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Sakura dan lainnya hanya diam mengulum senyum mengelilingi sisi ranjang.

"Aku pikir... aku akan mati," Gaara bergumam parau. "Setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan Kirin, yang bisa kuingat adalah bayangan hitam. Aku tak melihat apapun selain itu."

Kankurou mendengus. "Dokter mengira kau tak terselamatkan. Kami semua juga sempat berpikir begitu."

Temari mengangguk setuju. "Saat dokter bilang kau kritis, aku takut sekali."

"Yang terpenting kau selamat, Gaara," Naruto menambahkan. "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Kau bukanlah 'senjata' Akatsuki. Kau itu... adalah sahabatku."

Sudut bibir Gaara sedikit tertarik. "Naruto..."

Pemuda Kyuubi itu membungkuk, mendekap Sang Kazekage. "Jangan sampai diculik lagi ya, Gaara.." kelakarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung si pemuda berambut merah.

Naruto gembira melihat kesehatan Gaara kian membaik dari hari ke hari. Luka pada tengkuk leher Gaara cukup parah, namun itu tak menimbulkan masalah serius. Naruto menitikkan butiran cairan bening. Ia terlalu senang. Perasaan haru memenuhi benaknya. Kelegaan seolah melonggarkan rongga dada Naruto. Ia berkali-kali mengucap rasa terima kasih kepada Sang Pencipta dalam hati. Mimpi buruk telah menjauh darinya. Keajaiban membawa 'buah kebahagiaan'.

"Terima kasih... Naruto," ujar Gaara sembari memejamkan mata.

.

**The End**

.

wahh tamat juga..  
>terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic ini.<br>semoga kalian ga kecewa sama adegan2 pertarungan di dalamnya ^^  
>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di fic ini Y_Y<br>**Review please?** ^^

**08.42 PM**  
><strong>23.10.2011<strong>


End file.
